Harry Potter and the Neko Legacy
by kozie
Summary: Post HBPHBP spoilers Strange things have happended to Harry over the summer before seventh year, things that could change the course of the world. InuHp crossover
1. Chapter 1: Another Summer Night

AN: So… here's the rewrite of chapter 1. I like it better, so I hope u do too.

Summary: InuHp crossover Post HBP: Do not have to know anything about Inuyasha to read this. There is a new professor at Hogwarts, and he's only there to teach certain students, like Harry. He has also been having dreams about a certain evil demon that has been dead for 500 years.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was her I would have made this crossover a long time ago. I also don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Anyways, enjoy. I tried placing this story under Inuyasha, but I did not get the turnout I wanted, so I am trying to put under Harry Potter.

"Speak"

_Thoughts_

_**Dream/vision**_

**Letter or excerpt**

Chapter 1: Another Summer Night At Privet Drive.

The smallest bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive was usually the most peaceful room in the house, but tonight, all anyone could hear were the moaning of a raven-haired seventeen-year-old boy in the middle of a nightmare.

_**Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And--- several paces nearer, the gap closing all the time --- Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?**_

_**Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.**_

_**It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.**_

_**And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.**_

_**From far above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."**_

_**A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra"**_

His dream faded and was replaced by another, far worse.

_**Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thought of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there. There were yells; one of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line---**_

_**Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.**_

_**The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.**_

_**The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.**_

_**Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.**_

_**It seemed to take an age for Sirius to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging for the arch….**_

_**And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell though the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.**_

_**Harry heard Bellaire Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing--- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second….**_

_**But Sirius did not reappear.**_

Again the dream faded and was replaced, this time by the worst one imaginable.

"_**Severus…"**_

_**The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.**_

_**Snape said nothing, but walked forward. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.**_

_**Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.**_

"_**Severus … please …"**_

_**Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.**_

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

_**A jet of green light shot from end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.**_

The dream changed again, but this time it was not a memory, it was something he did not recognize.

_**He was standing by a wall in a dark, circular, room filled with people. They did not seem to see him, so he stayed were he was just in case. After studying them, he realised he was in a room full of Death Eaters. **_

_**They were in a circle around a person Harry recognized as Voldemort. He seemed to be chanting something in a foreign language, and the Death Eaters repeated what he said.**_

_**After about fifteen minutes of this, the room started shaking. Harry was slamed against the wall and slumped to the ground. When the shaking stopped, there was a man standing in front of Voldemort, crouching down, wearing what looked like a baboon skin.**_

"_**Lord Naraku," Voldemort said, "Welcome back to the human realms."**_

"_**After five hundered years, I did not expect such a warm welcome." The man said, "I see you have your own loyal followers. Speaking of which, I will need your help to revive them, like you promised during your spiritual visits."**_

"_**And assisstance shall be granted, for all in here all loyal to me, and they will do anything I tell them."**_

"_**There is one who is not."**_

"_**Pardon me?"**_

_**The man called Naraku laughed. "He is not here in person, but is visiting it in his dreams."**_

"_**Potter!" Voldemort snarled.**_

_**Naraku laughed again, "So this is the boy who defeated you when he was a baby," Again he laughed, "No wonder, any hanyou can beat a wizard, even if he is a child."**_

_**Voldemort ignored Naraku's comments and scanned the room. When his eyes settled on the spot where he sat, Harry felt his scar erupt in agony. He blacked out.**_

Harry awoke with a start, his scar blazing with pain.

Well that's a good place to end a chapter. Inuyasha wont show up next chapter, but the one after that, so be patient. Like I said earlier, I am rewriting it because the story didn't make sense and wasn't going anywhere. Any way, R and R.


	2. Chapter 2 : Homecoming

AN: Here's chapter 2 rewrite. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were her I would be rich and have made this crossover a long time ago. I also don't own Inuyasha. Anyways, enjoy.

888888-flashback

999999-end flashback

Chapter 2: Another Train Ride

The taxi came in the morning to take Harry and, all of Harry's belongings, to King's Cross Station. Harry didn't feel like asking the Dursley's for a ride, so he called a taxi. _First thing after Voldemort is gone, I am getting a driver's license,_ he thought. Then he smiled sadly. _That is, if I come out of that fight alive._

For the first time, the Dursleys came to see him off to the station. Harry was halfway in the cab, when he saw them. _I am tired of the _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

crap Vernon had been giving on the way back to Privet Drive from King's Cross. The whole trip it had been: Why are you still darkening our doorstep and When can you be gone for good, When are you going over to your friend's house for the summer, and finally when they got inside the house and had sat down to dinner, a very drunk Vernon asked the winning question. "Why can't that crackpot old fool take you in this summer? I mean he probably…Arg!"

His question was cut short as a very enraged Harry stood up and had flipped the table over. He went over to a completely shocked Vernon, grabbed him by the throat with one hand and hoisted him up into the air, which was feat previously thought impossible considering Vernon weighs like three hundred pounds. Vernon saw something that truly scared him although Harry wouldn't hear it until later, when Vernon was confiding something in Petunia

Growling in a feral voice that he never knew he had Harry said, "That crackpot old fool was killed before school ended, you bastard. Now leave me alone. I am leaving this madhouse ASAP. And never looking back.

Feeling weak all of a sudden, Harry dropped Vernon with a loud thud. Falling to his knees, he looked around the dining room with wide eyes. Everything began to fade and the last thing he heard was from a terrified Dudley, "Mummy, did you see…" his voice faded as everything went black, as Harry slumped to the ground, unconscious.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

He shuddered remembering the whole incident that was the first time his temper had gotten away from him. Later, a neighbor called and said if anything caused so much noise from the house again, they would call the police and report a domestic disturbance.

He climbed in, wary of them the whole time. He had almost given the cab driver the go-ahead when he thought of one last thing to say. He rolled down the window and yelled, "You'd better get a good look, cause I really hope this'll be the last you see of me!"

He was amazed not when Vernon yelled "Good riddance!" nor when Dudley smiled, but when Petunia walked up to the window and said, "I'm only saying this because you're my sister's son. Be careful, you never know what will happen." Without another word, she left not glancing back, or meeting Vernon's eyes.

Harry watched her until she was back in the house, grateful for the first time that she was his mother's sister. He wrenched his gaze from the house and told the cabbie, "King's Cross."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the train, Harry met up with Ginny, to whom he greeted with a passionate kiss; and Ron and Hermione, who had over the summer had finally decided to get together. Hermione also had good news; McGonagall had named her Head Girl. Unfortunately, McGonagall had also named Malfoy Head Boy.

"This means I'll be spending nights alone in the hallways with him!" she said. Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Hermione…that sounded…so…wrong." Harry said between giggles. "OUCH!" Ginny had poked him between the ribs, hard.

Hermione glared and said "Perverts, there is no way I would ever…" She was then interrupted by a sneering voice.

"If you don't mind Granger, we have to clue the new prefects on the procedures," Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway leering at them. "You were supposed to report there as soon as you got on the train." He started to leave without seeing if Hermione, and paused in the doorway. Not looking back he said, "Better bring Weasly along too, after all, he is a prefect. Maybe an incompetent one, but still a prefect." Then he was gone.

Ron broke the silence, "We'd better go, love." Hermione nodded. She grinned. "Don't you two do anything naughty while nobody's watching," she said to Harry and Ginny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Sorting Ceremony went off without a hitch. Each house added ten to their ranks, and it was Ron and Hermione's job to lead the new Gryffindors to the common room.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny headed to the Great Stairs hand in hand. Out of nowhere, Harry heard Malfoy's voice coming from somewhere above them.

"Merlin! Where the bloody hell did you get that pendant!" Harry stopped and motioned for Ginny to do the same. Harry walked out to the middle of the floor and looked. He finally spotted Malfoy at the sixth floor stairs. He then heard Malfoy's voice again.

"Well Kramer, a little Hufflepuff like you doesn't deserve such a beautiful diamond like this." Harry remembered Kramer from the ceremony. _Just like Malfoy to pick on a first year,_ he thought. _But to steal a piece of jewelry? That is low, even for you Malfoy._

Ginny tapped him on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked. He motioned for her to be quiet. He saw her give an inquiring look, so he mouthed "Malfoy" and pointed upwards. She followed his gaze and sighed. "Harry, he's on the sixth floor. You can't do anything."

"Shh!" He hissed, "I can't hear what's going on." Ginny looked surprised, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"I think I'll take your necklace for myself. It'll look good on Pansy."

"No!" a new voice said. It sounded like a girl. "My mum gave me the pendant. If anyone tries to take it without permission, they'll get…" she was interrupted by Malfoy's gasp of pain, "Burned," she finished.

"Well then," he said forcefully, "I guess nobody will have it."

"NO!" Kramer cried.

Harry heard a slight whistling sound coming form above. He also heard little clinking noises. It was faint, but growing louder each second. As if hypnotized, he moved out in the center of the hall and extended his hand, palm up.

He was shocked when a small necklace with a large diamond pendant fell into his hand. Ginny stood by watching the whole scene. She saw whatever-it-was fall neatly into his hand, like magic.

She saw him look into the stone, with unblinking eyes, appraising it. He seemed hypnotized. "Harry, hon? We should be heading upstairs." Now smiling she said, "Now put the necklace down on the floor where it'll be found, and lets go to the common room." He looked up at her, and smiled, because she was chiding him like a child, nodded his head and bent down to set the pendant on the floor, and when Ginny wasn't looking, pocketed it.

They then went upstairs hand in hand, kissed goodnight, and went to bed.

AN: There you go, my longest chapter yet. I solemnly promise Inuyasha will show up next chapter….or the one after, im not sure yet. Anyway, R and R peoples I love reviews.

So long until next chapter.

So long and thanks for all the fish. If you can tell where that is from I'll…give you… something.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Stranger

Chapter 3!All right, I finally got around to updating. So sorry. I had a bunch going on with school and color guard and whatnot. Please forgive me. Anyway, on with my hp/inu story.

Also, sorry if I confused people with the whole Malfoy thing. According to this story, he never had anything to do with Dumbledore's death. It's all Snape's fault.

Chapter 3:

Sleep never came for Harry that night.

He felt guilty. No, saying he felt guilty is like calling a tornado a gentle breeze. He felt dirty. He had never stolen anything from another student before. Well, at least not an innocent first year.

Disgusted with himself, he went to take a shower, and on the way to the bathroom, he noticed Hedwig outside of his window with a bit of parchment around her leg. He quickly opened the window, let her in, and read the note.

**Potter,**

**I would appreciate it if you please came by my office during your free period today. There is something I need to discuss with you.** **You know my animagus form.**

Minerva McGonagall 

Harry sighed and put the note in his pocket. He had to meet McGonagall on the first day of classes. Perfect.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. He grabbed the necklace from the night before, being careful to not let it touch his skin, and placed it in an envelope. He then wrote a quick note, explaining to Professor Sprout how he had "found" the necklace and then heard that a Hufflepuff first year named Kramer had lost a similar one. In other words, he lied to cover his own ass. He then "forgot" to sign the note, and told Hedwig to take it to Sprout.

Feeling better about himself, he decided to continue on with the shower idea. Dawn was creeping in and he knew he would not fall back asleep. Letting the hot water fall on him made him relaxed and a little clumsy. He dropped is wash cloth.

It was bad enough that he barely see it with his glasses, but without them it was all but invisible on the tile. He couldn't help but wish he could see.

And then, slowly, and incredibly, everything became clear. Amazed, Harry found the rag, finished washing. He then checked himself in the mirror to make sure that everything was all right. When he examined his eyes, he found himself doing a double take. The first time he passed over them, he could have sworn there was something wrong, but then he went back to look, and there was nothing there. The only thing that had changed was that he didn't need his glasses anymore.

Silently he got dressed, and then waited in the common room for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to emerge from their dorms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Breakfast was unusual for the first day back. First of all, there was a new person at the Head Table, seated next to McGonagall. He seemed about in his early thirties except for his hair. It was very long and extremely white. He was dressed in red wizard robes and sported a hat of the same color. But that wasn't the first thing he noticed. The stranger and McGonagall both glanced sharply his way when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Now he was used to people staring at him all the time, but McGonagall usually didn't.

McGonagall stood up with a stack of papers, and then started handing out schedules. When Harry received his he got some surprises. McGonagall, in addition to being Headmistress, was still teaching Transfiguration. Slughorn shockingly was still the potions master. The best surprise though, was the return of Harry's favourite DADA teacher, Lupin.

He quickly glanced at the Head Table for him, but heard McGonagall instead.

"He won't be here until next week Potter," she said, "He is busy right now. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will not start until Monday. By the way, Remus is now Head of Gryffindor House."

Then, having delivered all the Gryffindor schedules, she moved on.

"Hey Harry!" Ron whispered. "Who do you think that guy up there is?"

"I've got no clue," Harry replied, "But for some reason, I'm thinking we'll see a lot of him."

Harry looked at his schedule and groaned. He had all the same classes as last year, meaning Double Transfiguration, with the Slytherins first period.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All of his classes were the same. All the teachers started the year by lecturing about NEWT exams and how important they were. After all that, Harry was actually looking forward to his meeting with McGonagall. Maybe it would prove to be a relief from all the pressure.

He paused beside the gargoyle and fished the note out of his pocket. He was positive the password or a clue was in here. Her animagus form? It was a cat.

"Cat" he said refusing to believe it was that simple.

He was not disappointed.

"Tabby?" Nothing

"Striped?" Still Nothing.

"Tabby Cat?" he said desperately. The gargoyle consented and let him pass.

He walked up the stairs and heard two voices talking through the heavy doors. Not wishing to interrupt, he waited.

"…no choice. He needs someone who can help him get through this. That is why you are here Inuyasha." That was McGonagall.

"I don't see why I have to be here. There are plenty of other hanyous in England that would be more than ready to be useful." This voice belonged to a man. It was loud and kinda gruff sounding. _This must be the guy from breakfast._

"But…"

"No buts. I helped this place several times. Once over thirty years ago, Dumbledore summoned me from my small and comfortable home in Tokyo to have me help him find a student who had run away from her family over the summer holiday. Not only did I spend two whole months looking for her, I ended up finding her after I gave up in Tokyo. I swore that was the last time I would ever help you guys again. Not even if I saw her…" the voice abruptly trailed off.

"Whats the matter?" McGonagall asked.

"Lily" The man named Inuyasha replied. "Lily Evans. I smell her." He paused. "No, not her, something like her."

The door Harry had been listening against flew open and he fell over on his ass. He peered slowly up into startling amber eyes.

"Do you see now, Inuyasha?" McGonagall said softly, "Do you see why I requested your presence?"

Slowly the man nodded his head. He held out his hand and helped Harry up.

"Harry," McGonagall said, "This is Inuyasha. He's here to be a kind of guide to you this year.

"Inuyasha," she said, "This is Harry Potter. This is Lily's son."

"Lily's son? No wonder your scent is like hers." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Her scent?" Harry asked incredously.

McGonagall took Inuyasha's hat off, revealing his ears. They were white and wolf shaped. Inuyasha scowled and muttered something under his breath about a "damn wench"

"Harry, Inuyahsa is a hanyou." She said as if that explaine everything.

"Hanyou?" Harry said.

"It means half-demon in Japanese," said Inuyasha, "My mother was human while my father was a demon. That's why I could smell you. Demons have better senses than the pathetic humans."

"Harry," McGonagall said, "I know this is going to be difficult to accept, but after Albus died, I received a letter. One that he wrote in case of his death. It told me what I told Inuyasha and am now telling you." McGonagall paused, filling the room with incredible tension.

Harry shifted uncomforably where he was standing. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Harry," McGonagall continued, "The letter explained to us that you inherited your mother's birthright. It said that you are a hanyou."

Evil Grin. Hahahaha. I left you with a cliffie. (ducks flying objects) ok sorry. I will try to update asap.

Luv you all.

Oh and r n r. It gets me inspired to write.


	4. Not A Chapter I am soo Sorry

AN: I am sooooooooo sorry I have not updated in a while, but I have been extremely busy with school, drivers ed, marching band, and work. But now I have a break in all of those except work, so I should have enough time to write. I promis to update my stories within a few weeks, so be looking for it.

Thank you,

Kozie


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

Wow, I said I'd update after a few weeks, but two months flew by really fast.

I'm sooooooo sorry about not updating, but I had major issues with school, work, marching band, and just about everything else. Oh and this one may be slightly shorter, but a short chappie is better than none at all.

Right, now disclaimer time

DISCLAIMER: I am most unfortunate to not be the wonderful JK Rowling, meaning, I am not the richest woman in England, or have the pleasure of owning the Harry Potter characters. Also I am not Rumiko Takahashi, the most awesome creator of Inuyasha.

Warnings: Language, Minor drug references, fluff, and violence in later chapters. Oh and I guess a little magic creature warning, but with Inuyasha involved that's kinda obvious. Oh and Inuyasha some other characters may be a little OOC.

oh, and now in this chapter, you will start to see a change in Harry's personality, making him slightly darker.

88888888:flashback

99999999:end flashback

"blah" speaking

_blah _thinking

**_blah _**dream/vision

Finally…. Here it is

**Chapter 4:**

The morning of the second day brought grey skies to Hogwarts. At this hour, everyone was in class, everyone except for one ebony haired teen.

Harry lay half-asleep on the roof above the Gryffindor dorms with an empty bottle of Firewhisky in one hand, and his no longer needed glasses in the other. He had been up there for hours thinking about the previous night, and what it will mean for his future. Not to mention that every day after classes were over, he had to have sessions with Inuyasha for two hours, to learn everything that came with a hanyou.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry stared dumbly at McGonagall. _Did she just say hand you? _But instead he said a very simple "Huh?"

McGonagall sighed and Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha spoke up.

"A hanyou is a person who has both youkai and human in their blood."

"Youkai?" Harry repeated.

"Yes," McGonagall said, "Youkai is a Japanese word for a being similar to a demon. If it makes it any easier on you, we could use that terminology instead."

"So," Harry said, "Let me get this straight. Youkai are Japanese demons, and that means that hanyous are half-demons. Not to mention that you just said I am a hanyou…. so I'm…."

"A half-demon. Yes."

"So," Harry said with a small laugh, "What you're saying is that: First my parents were killed in a car accident, and left me with my aunt and uncle who hated my guts; then I find out I am a wizard, and my parents were killed by the most powerful dark wizard of this time, and I'm the first one to live through Avada Kedavra; Oh and it gets even better, I'm thought to be a dark wizard because I can speak to snakes; I was told my godfather was the one to betray my parents, and then he was innocent; After that I'm entered I a deadly tournament so Voldemort can be revived, which he was: and then I find out that I'm the savior of the wizarding world and that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort; and now added on to my very large plate, I'm not even human! How much more screwed up can my life get?" Harry said as a finger went up for each point on the list he just recited, making seven fingers.

A pregnant silence filled the room as he left McGonagall speechless. He flopped down on a comfortable armchair, and took the moment to stare down the two individuals standing there.

McGonagall was stunned, it appeared she hadn't heard Harry fume like this since the toad tried to take over the school.

Inuyasha however seemed unimpressed by the rant. If anything, Harry noticed, he was agitated by it. He stood for a moment tapping his foot impatiently. Harry detected an angry lecture in the making, so he rose from the chair.

"You know what," he said quietly, "I wish people would stop dumping shit on my plate." Then he turned on his heel and left the room.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Harry sighed and stood up, or at least tried to. His head started swimming, and he couldn't standup straight. He decided that a little while longer on the roof was better than falling off of it. He then heard some scraping noises coming from below, hastily hid the other five whiskey bottles in his bag, lay down and pretended to be serenely looking at the sky.

"Harry!" he heard a familiar red head's voice say.

"Hey Ron," he said unenthusiastically not looking at him. He heard Ron climb onto the roof and sit down next to him. They sat there for a while, watching the clouds go black.

"We've been looking all over for you mate, you never came back last night and you missed all of your classes today…. and its almost dinner time," he said as an afterthought.

"I know…wait. Dinner time?" he said suddenly sitting up. He hadn't realized he had been up there that long. He also realized that he slurred his words there.

"Yeah, its about 6:30."

Harry sighed again. Maybe it was time to come down, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to face McGonagall or dog boy again. Then he was reminded of the fact that he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch with a very big rumble of the stomach. "I guess I need to come down now, huh." He said trying not to slur. He stood forgetting about his inability to walk. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and fell ungracefully down again. "Then again, maybe not."

Ron, already standing, frowned, "Are you okay, mate?"

"I'm fine," A glare. "No really, I'm fine, I just find myself unable to stand without feeling like I'm falling off the roof." Harry really was trying hard not to slur this time, and kept finding it increasingly difficult.

He saw Harry's bag decided to help his friend out. "You know what, I'll take your bag for you, that way you can use both of your hands to come down." He picked up the bag, as a very nervous Harry shouted, "No Wait!"

It was too late. Ron heard a very loud clinking noise. Sighing, he said, opening the bag, "You know, mate, you really shouldn't carry ink and potion bottles in your bag, they could break… What the bloody Hell is this!" He exclaimed, pulling out the whiskey bottles. "No wonder you can't stand! You're drunk!"

"No I'm not!" Harry exclaimed standing suddenly and immediately lost his balance and fell forward, catching himself on his hands. "Okay, maybe I am a little." He said resignedly.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking! You drank six Firewhiskies in one day!"

"No. I drank six Firewhiskies in four hours."

Ron stared at him. There was no way he drank all of that. He should be unconscious right now. "Why did you do a stupid thing like that? If there's something going on, you can tell me. I'm your best mate!"

"Ron, I don't want to talk about it. That's why I was up here."

"It has something to do with what McGonagall wanted to talk to you about last night, wasn't it."

"Ron! I said I didn't want to talk about it." Harry said, finally gaining some sense of balance, he pointed a finger drunkenly at him. "Now sod off!"

"Harry, I'm your best friend. You've always been able to talk to me. I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't. I don't need anyone's help right now." At this moment, rain started pouring down, like it had been threatening to.

"Harry we have to get down! The roof is getting to slippery." Ron said holding out his hand to help his friend down.

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm ready, and I am not ready to leave yet!" Harry yelled.

A thunderbolt clapped nearby, frightening both boys and causing Harry to jump backwards. As a result his foot slipped and he slid off the roof. His fingers groped at the edge of the shingles to catch himself. Ron was petrified with fear for his friend, and began berating himself because he left his wand by his bed.

Harry's fingers lost their grip and as he fell, he thought, "_Well that was brilliant,"_

Muwhahahaha! A cliffie. (dodges garbage thrown) sorry, but I promise more angsty Harry. O and btw, there was more to Harry's stay at the Dursley's than I mentioned, that should be in the next chapter.

I will update ASAP

Now please pretty please with a cherry on top press the blueish-purpleish button and review. It'll make my chapters come out faster. Bye for now.

-Kozie-


End file.
